Golden Times
by hausos-writing
Summary: Sakura is Lucky, and has been Lucky since birth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: word count: 540. this was an idea i had, a sort of proof of concept for a potential story in the future.

* * *

Tikki didn't get a say in who her Chosen was. It was the nature of it and the Oaths that they, the kwami, made in payment to interact with the world. She didn't mind, really; the very nature of her existence meant that her Chosen were often those that Tikki would Choose on her own given the chance.

But Sakura was the first in a very long while that fit Tikki so _perfectly_ it was like they were made for each other. It happened sometimes. A human was born with a power that matched a kwami. In those cases, the world itself found ways to bring them together, even without the Guardians' input. This was one such time and Tikki was pleased.

"Tikki-chan," Sakura sang, swinging her legs over the edge of a steel beam. They were at the top of Tokyo Tower and watched over her city. "What are we doing?"

"I wanted to teach you how to sense the channels of luck today," Tikki said. She giggled and tapped at Sakura's cowlick, two stubborn pieces of hair that refused to lie flat. "You even have the antenna to do it with," she teased.

Sakura scowled theatrically at her, and reached up to cover her hair. "Channels?"

Tikki bobbed up and down in agreement and moved to hover in front of Sakura. Oh, but she was so _fearless_ even at this height. So trusting of their combined power. Tikki loved her for it. "Yes, the channels. Everything that exists has energy that can be sensed, of course. But we are focusing on luck since that's my specialty."

Sakura nodded. "Like ghosts?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, exactly," Tikki said approvingly. "But we're working with luck, not ghosts!" Tikki tapped Sakura on the nose in gentle reprimand.

Still, Tikki had taken it upon herself to keep the worst of the ghosts away from Sakura. There was a reason she had an honest fear of them.

"That's good," Sakura sighed in relief.

Tikki tapped Sakura on the nose again. "What is luck?"

"It's when something happens, potentially either good or poorly, by chance rather than any actions on its own," Sakura recited.

Tikki had made absolutely _certain_ that Sakura knew this. If Sakura were any of her other Ladybugs, she'd only bring it up if asked. But Sakura was too much like Tikki, and leaving her ignorant and untrained could cause problems.

"Yes," Tikki nodded in approval. "And we create and manipulate _good_ luck. With the channels of luck that I mentioned. And that means?"

Sakura hummed in thought. She was used to how Tikki taught at this point, with questions and answers. "It means that you directly affect the energy of luck itself to bring a favorable outcome for yourself, or those you choose?"

Tikki beamed at her and did a twirl in the air. "Yes!" She settled in front of Sakura to start a lecture. "Now, you're already used to sensing energy, even from before we met. And you're used to me and our power by now. I'll show you which strands you actually need to pay attention to. I taught this to a Witch, once, and she said that channels of luck tend to glow golden…"

0o0

0o0o0

0o0


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: another small piece of chapter. i had this idea, that sakura was Cardcaptor Sakura, the Master of the Cards, etc etc... and what tikki would think of that. i was of the idea that sakura was only Ladybug, but how to introduce the aspects that i feel are such a large part of her journey.

in this world, sakura does find the Book of Clow. but there are worlds where the book doesn't exist, or she doesn't find it, or it isn't in the basement.

* * *

summary: Tikki is the Kwami of Creation. That comes with knowledge, and how to find it.

* * *

Sakura was busy with chores, and Tikki took the time to explore the house. If Sakura needed her, she would summon her, just as she had been taught. Until then, as Sakura's brother and father were both out, Tikki was free to move as she pleased.

The basement, especially, was of interest. There was power there, a congregation of every piece of magic and energy released in the house above. And that power was, generally, very peaceful and benevolent. It made it easy to relax, or to focus.

Or to sleep.

Tikki found the Book in the basement.

And it most certainly was a _Book,_ with the level of magic it contained. It wasn't just the Book and the sealing magic it held, but the Created Beings that it held within. All of them slept, including the Book itself. Only the most rudimentary of locks kept it closed, and contained. The power that gathered in the basement did well to keep it so. An outside force was needed for anything to happen.

Tikki pressed her hand against it, feeling the channels of magic that within. She recognized that magic; one of her previous Ladybugs had met Clow Reed before, in England. It was only the once, but memorable. He had the spark of creation within him as all humans did. Combined with his magic, Tikki knew he would do great things.

The Book will come to her Chosen.

Soon, if Tikki was reading the channels right. And she was; as a being of creation, born in the echo of the Big Bang, all things that _were,_ _are,_ and _will be_ are all things for Tikki to see and understand. Tikki was not born as the kwami made to understand or have the explicit knowledge of time and space, but Tikki was the eldest. Some things simply came with time. And Tikki has had a lot of time.

Sakura was Tikki's Chosen. Sakura was Chosen for more than just Ladybug. The two were not mutually exclusive. And Tikki knew that there were worlds that had both, and neither, and even more besides that.

Still, Tikki was a kwami with Oaths, and a Chosen. What Tikki knew as the kwami of creation, Tikki could not say. Often, she forgot, especially when Sakura's decisions- her Ladybug's decisions- were the most important. This Book would remain here until Sakura was ready for it, and not a moment before, or a moment too late.

"I look forward to meeting you," Tikki murmured to the Book, and all those contained within it, and left the basement. There was nothing else for here to see here, as interesting as Sakura's father's collection was.

"Tikki-chan, where were you?" Sakura asked. She was at the sink washing dishes.

"I was in the basement!" Tikki said, and flew to watch Sakura work. "Your father's books are very interesting, did you know that?"

"They are!" Sakura agreed cheerfully. "I don't understand enough kanji or English to really read them, but the ones I do read are fun."

Tikki beamed.

0o0

0o0o0

0o0


End file.
